


Two Lonely People

by klutzy_girl



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to 6.02, "The Decoupling Fluctuation". Raj and Stuart were just two lonely people who found out they liked being with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Raj and Stuart were just two lonely people who found each other in a time of need. Raj was sad with Howard gone, and Stuart didn’t do all that much of anything besides work. So the two men went out on one date – although they didn’t put a name to it – and found out they liked it and had a great time. That led to two more dates before Raj asked if Stuart could go with everyone else to the movie since they had someone with them. 

After that, Stuart – even with Sheldon’s issues – was accepted into the group. He and Raj mutually decided to keep whatever was happening between them a secret because they weren’t even sure what they doing. Both were a little terrified because this was all new to them. So far, all they had done was date. The next step was something neither was ready for. 

Date ten, which occurred six weeks after they started whatever they were doing, Raj decided to go for it. He fought back against the fear and leaned in to kiss Stuart. When they pulled apart, he was smiling. “I liked that.”

Stuart beamed back. “I liked it too. Why didn’t we do that earlier? He hated that he had let fear dictate their relationship so far. That had been a mistake.

Raj shrugged. “I don’t know, but we should do it again.” He kissed him again, and they made out for a few more minutes.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we can go out to dinner again.” Stuart wanted to do this some more.

“Okay.” Raj waved, kissed him again, and then walked into his apartment. He found himself already missing his boyfriend, a thought that didn’t panic him. Stuart was his boyfriend now and it wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it would be. He wasn’t gay, but he had realized that he was bisexual. Now he just had to work up the courage to tell his friends and family. 

When Howard finally returned, Raj wondered if he should keep this a secret from his best friend. He wanted to tell him and he hated that no one knew yet, but fear still ruled on telling all their friends. Stuart wanted to tell people too, but he didn’t push since he understood. He didn’t care what anyone thought, but he didn’t want to freak Raj out.

The two continued going out for another two months before they were caught. Raj and Stuart were making out in the hallway, hoping no one would catch them, when Penny’s door opened and she stepped out. She gaped at them in shock for a few seconds before she finally decided to say something. “Oh my God!” 

Raj and Stuart pulled apart faster than they ever had before. “Well, guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Stuart squeezed his boyfriend’s hand encouragingly while Raj struggled with a way to explain the situation. He finally gave up and closed his mouth.

“Alright, let’s just go into my apartment so we can discuss this.” Penny was surprised, but also not at the same time. She wondered how long this had been going on. 

The two men sat down on her couch, and Stuart grabbed Raj’s hand again. “So I guess you have a lot of questions.” Raj sat silently on the couch and waited for her to start freaking out.

“I do. How long has this been going on?” 

“Since September. Raj missed Howard and he accidentally and drunkenly asked me out. And that’s when things changed. We’re taking things slow.” They were nowhere near ready to have sex yet, but were slowly working their way towards it.

“Wow. I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner.” Now that Penny thought about it, she felt stupid for not noticing the clear signs right in front of her. Had she been too wrapped up in the Leonard drama to not figure out what one of her friends was doing right in front of her? It was bothering her that she had been so oblivious.

“We hid it really well.” Stuart wished Raj would say something – This inability to talk in front of women was one of the main things that drove him crazy about his boyfriend, and he was trying to help him work through that without getting him drunk. 

“I guess so.” Penny turned to Raj and grabbed his hand. He flinched a little, but then relaxed. “Are you happy?”

Raj nodded. “I’m pretty happy.” Stuart was thrilled. He hadn’t been this happy about something in a long time.

She grinned from ear to ear. “The fact that you’re happy is the only thing that matters, sweetie. And I’m happy for you both.” She stood up and then hugged both of them.

They breathed sighs of relief. Raj wanted to cry from relief because he was so happy that he had her support. He just hoped that everyone else was just as supportive. Stuart hadn’t thought that Penny would be anything other than happy, but he had still been a little worried. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now are you going to tell anyone else or keep this a secret?” She hoped they decided to tell their friends because she didn’t want them hiding this anymore. 

Raj looked at Stuart. “Let’s tell our friends.” He was no longer terrified of their reactions since Penny’s had given him the confidence he needed. It was a great feeling.

“Right there with you.” Stuart leaned over and kissed him, ignoring Penny’s squeals behind him. 

Later that night, Raj and Stuart – with Penny’s support – sat Leonard, Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette, and Howard down to tell them about their relationship. Sheldon’s reaction was as expected – He honestly didn’t care who Raj was dating. Amy and Bernadette were excited for them, and Howard told them he had suspected for weeks now. Apparently there weren’t as good as hiding things as they thought.

Leonard had the same reaction as Penny – As long as Raj and Stuart were happy, then he was happy for them. It didn’t matter who someone liked or loved.

The “love” word freaked them both out, and they decided to talk about it later that night once they were at Raj’s place. “Love is a pretty big word and I’m surprised Leonard brought it up.” Stuart was hesitant to touch the subject, but he knew what he was feeling and he wanted to know how his boyfriend felt before he brought it up.  


Raj shook his head. “I think he knew what he was talking about.” He tried to work up the courage to say those words and floundered for about five minutes before he finally decided to say it. “I love you.”

Stuart laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you, too.” He was so glad he hadn’t had to wait very long for him to say it.

Two lonely people weren’t lonely anymore, not when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely interested to see what they do with Raj and Stuart this year. I'm really hoping this storyline goes somewhere, and in the meantime, I decided to write about their relationship. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
